Bienvenue au pays des vermeilles
by Oz's
Summary: U.A pas de résumé pour le moment chuis dsl mais il viendra un peu plus tard !plein dde baz'oOxX
1. Chapter 1

_**Boussah les gens !**_

Olala ! ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas été faire un tour du côté auteur et non lecteur… ! mais ça commençait à me manquer :-$ surtout quand un reçoit quelques reviews auxquels on ne s'attendait pas. Enfin vous l'aurez compris, ça motive ! 

Donc voilà je vous est pondu un petit prologue, et j'espère avoir rapidement vos avis sur la chose ;-) histoire de savoir si je dois préparer une suite où arrêter le carnage

Merkiki les gens !

_PS :_ je sais pas si vous avez lu mes autres fics (que je n'est pas continué honte à moi !!) mais j'aimerais bien avoir un avis sincère de ce que ça donne parce que j'avoue être un peu (beaucoup) paumé et que sa fait un bail que je les ai pas lu, donc la grande question di jour (certes un peu vague :S)

**qu'est ce que j'en fait ???**

_**résumé **_: ma n'histoire est dans un univers alternatif, c'est bien évidemment un Lily/ James (héhé) et elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire je l'avoue, c'est juste une envie d'écrire que je n'ai pas pu ni voulu arrêter

_**on s'en fout :**_

« Bienvenue aux pays des vermeilles »

alors je sais pas d'où m'est venu le titre, (enfin si je sais, mais si je vous l'explique ça va être long et chiant) mais il a une signification assez ironique étant donné la situation social que je veux conférer aux personnages, d'où le « vermeille » qui peut avoir plusieurs sens (ben oui, anagramme de merveilles, et synonyme de rouge…etc.)

_**topo (poil ô dos !) :**_ Lily n'a plus son papa et à un caractère particulièrement borné, en gros elle est dans sa période « j'aime rien ni personne »… au grand désespoir de sa mère et de sa sœur (of course !) qui ne supportent plus ses renvois intempestifs et ses rejets de la société d'adolescente pitoyable (quelqu'un se reconnaît ?! loOl), donc Mme Evans, en grande aventurière de la life décident de déménager histoire de changer son petit monde (et surtout sa merdse de fille huhù)… et enfin bref j'ai pas trop la tête à faire un résumé surtout pour un prologue… donc vous lisez et je le mettrais la prochaine fois si je continue ;)

Prologue 

Et merde.

Elle avait jamais demandé à déménager, elle ! c'était sa mère et seulement sa mère qui l'avait décidé. Bon peut-être un peu sa sœur, aussi. Mais c'était seulement pour la contredire, sinon, elle savait qu'au fond Pétunia n'avait jamais eu envie de changer de vie.

Changer de vie. La bonne blague ! encore un idéal éphémère que Mme Evans s'était mise dans la tête. Comme si c'était parce qu'elle changeait de maison, de boulot, de lycée et peut-être de fréquentations qu'elle allait –qu'elles allaient– repartir à zéro !

Il était vrai qu'elle avait un peu exagéré… fourrer la tête de Mélissa Carlton dans la cuvette des toilettes du lycée privée de Carlson Street ne s'était pas avérée la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue jusque là. Mais on ne la cherchait pas impunément non plus ! et puis qu'elle idée sa mère avait-elle eue de la coller dans le seule lycée privée qui lui mangeait plus de la moitié de sa paie. Comme si ces bourges coincés réussiraient à la remettre « dans le droit chemin » en fonction du nombre de billets colportés.

Ça faisait 16 ans qu'elle ruminait sa vie, elle allait pas s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Mme Evans, disait que Lily avait hérité de la ténacité de son père. Bien sûr, elle ne disait jamais ça avec le sourire aux mirettes, c'était plutôt un reproche dissimulé tant bien que mal qui servait à la culpabiliser. En vain.

Enfin, Lily s'était faite virée du Carlson Street. La troisième fois en un an qu'un lycée la mettait à la porte. Sa vie était un véritable cauchemar.

Au début, pourtant, ça avait plutôt bien démarré : un papa mielleux, une maman adorable et une grande sœur charitable. Tout ce petit monde logé dans une sublime maison en banlieue d'Oxford avec grand jardin et balançoire en prime. Mais un jour la lettre était arrivée : maman avait crié, pleuré et papa promis. Dangereuse promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenu. Papa était parti.

L'enfoiré avait dit maman.

Papa était joueur. Autant avec l'argent qu'avec les femmes. Oh bien sûr, il aimait sa famille, mais l'amour du jeu était fort, trop fort. Il avait jouer, sans compter, sans même s'apercevoir que plus il perdait, plus l'argent amassé sur son compte en banque disparaissait. Jusqu'à laissé un vide sans fond…

Et puis, la sentence était tombé et désormais il faudrait se serrer la ceinture.

Depuis, papa avait comme disparut de la circulation et Lily n'en gardait comme souvenir que les chaussures vernies qu'il avait oublié et sa montre en argent comme lointaine pensée : maman avait tout jeté.

Et Lily avait accumulé.

Elle avait accumulé les bévues, les disputes continuelles qui semblaient n'en jamais finir, les problèmes d'argent, de scolarité… en un mot, sa existence était un enfer. Elle s'en rendait compte, mais c'était sa façon de s'exprimer : les colères, les emmerdes c'étaient sa vie.

Et puis, maman, pour la dixième fois depuis le départ de papa, avait pris La décision. Déménager. Encore une fois.

Tout les mois, Mme Evans, prenait La décision qui transformerait leur vie :

arrêter d'acheter par correspondance chez l'épicière du coin, désormais elles feraient comme tout le monde et iraient au supermarché,

changer ses filles d'établissements scolaires, ce n'était pas bon de côtoyer toujours les mêmes personnes

rénover toute sa garde robe et jeter ce qui restait de sa vie de couple

déménager

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle semblait persuadé de son choix, fini les appartements étroits avec vue sur décharge, désormais c'était villa coquette avec vue sur le parc.

Fini lycées privés rachitiques qui ingurgitaient sa paie du mois, laissant tout juste de misérable fin de mois, maintenant se serait lycées publiques moitié moins chers. Et elles vivraient bien. Toutes les trois. Elles avaient pas besoin de luxe pour être heureuse, seulement d'amour.

Telle était l'idéal de Mme Evans. Mme Evans, femme naïve, trop souvent déçue par la vie, continuait malgré tout à croire en sa bonne étoile. Elle rêvait d'un monde sans homme, de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, d'un monde où le mot facture serait banni, et où il suffirait de faire des grasses matinées les unes plus longues que les autres pour gagner sa vie.

Enfin, en attendant de gagner le nirvana, Lisa Evans continuait à changer les draps d'un miteux hôtel deux étoiles, dont le patron ressemblait à un cerbère et avait les mains plus souvent sous les jupons que dans la paperasse.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Lisa avait trouvé un nouvel emploi, et une petite fortune économisée depuis bien longtemps commençait à prendre forme. Elle allait enfin aspirer à une vie sereine avec ses filles.

Mme Evans était rêveuse. Car tout ça, c'était sans compter sur le caractère borné de sa fille Lily et de son indissociable insociabilité…

« Umbrella » (trop belle chanson )

« La nuit des temps » René Barjavel

je vous nems fort kissouiilles !


	2. Chapter 2

WoW ! la suite :p

Je pensais pas qu'elle arriverait si vite, je lai faite en une heure ! bon c'est vrai qu'elle est pas super longue non plus… mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous laisser sur une fin qui finit pas loOl enfin bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même !

Vous l'aurez remarqué ça avance un peu plus, et l'histoire se ternit. Je pensais pas non plus que ça suivrai comme ça, mais c'est venu et je vais bien voir ce que ça va donner...

J'attends vite votre avis :! ;)

Disclaimers : rien n'est à moi, sauf ce que j'ai inventé (oulala…)… Chapitre 1 

**…Q****ué pasa contigo …**

« Lily ! debout, vite, tu vas être en retard ! » hurla Mme Evans du bas des escaliers, en tentant d'enfiler ses bas transparents, accrochée à la rambarde branlante.

Aujourd'hui était, non pas jour de fête, mais jour de stress et d'affolement général. Tout du moins pour les filles Evans. C'était jour de rentrée.

Trois mois qu'elles avaient emménagés dans leur nouveau « chez-elles », trois mois que Pétunia s'était fait de nouveaux amis et sortait tout les soirs, trois mois que Mme Evans avait retrouvé le sourire, trois mois que Lily passait ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lily le savait, se serait la fin de son autarcie saumâtre : de gré où de force, sa mère la forcerait à aller à l'école… pour un temps au moins.

« ouais, ouais j'suis l'vée » hurla t-elle en retour, se dépêtrant de ses draps. Bon, il était aussi vrai qu'elle n'y mettait pas toute la bonne foi souhaitée en oubliant expressément de brancher son réveil : ça faisait toujours bien d'arriver en retard au premier cours de l'année.

Elle se traîna dans la salle de bain aussi lentement qu'elle le put, savourant ainsi le plaisir d'entendre Pétunia s'égosiller de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis, lorsqu'elle estima que sa demeurée de frangine était suffisamment échauffé pour commencer la journée, elle daigna aller s'habiller.

Mme Evans, quand à elle, avait tellement l'habitude des disputes continuelles de ses enfants, qu'elle réussissait à faire abstraction des cris en se plongeant dans le _Times _à la rubrique « animaux perdus ».

Et puis, quoiqu'il en soit, elle savait parfaitement comment se passerait la journée : tout d'abord, Pétunia et Lily feraient semblant de ne pas se connaître, puis alors que l'aînée de ses filles se dirigerait en parfaite écolière vers sa salle de classe, Lily, pour son propre cas finirait sa cigarette à peine entamé sortie d'on ne sait où, et se dirigerait, la sonnerie tintée depuis bien longtemps vers sa salle de classe où elle se disputerait avec son professeur pour son retard non-expliqué et se ferait ainsi, mal voir pour son premier rendez-vous de l'année avec le directeur. Une journée plutôt banale en soit, l'archétype de l'adolescente rebelle. C'était à en pleurer.

Lire la rubrique « animaux perdus » avant de passer à celle « agence matrimoniale » était une façon comme une autre de décompresser.

Lisa Evans, but d'un trait son café devenu froid.

Wisington Street.

Charmant petit nom provincial, tout à fait le genre de lotissement que Lily imaginait : ses jardins toujours parfaitement tondus, ses fontaines à eau toujours en parfait état de marche, ses voisins toujours parfaitement souriants, ses barrières toujours parfaitement peintes…

Wisington School.

Le prototype de l'école de banlieue. Elle n'avait encore jamais été scolarisée dans ce genre d'établissement, mais ses a priori lui suffisaient : le genre d'école qui n'accueillait que les cas sociaux, les marginaux reclus, les délinquants que le système ne savait où placer. Ah ça oui ! sa mère avait voulu lui faire du changement, c'était réussi, mais à quel prix ! il n'était pas question qu'elle tombe dans un système dépressif, un engrenage vicieux qui la ferait finir caissière à la supérette du coin. Ce n'était pas forcément évidemment, mais elle avait de l'ambition… elle ne savait pas s'exprimer voilà tout.

C'était plutôt le genre d'école dont le règlement intérieur avait autant d'importance que le papier toilette avait cessé d'exister et qui jugeait que ses élèves n'était pas même à la hauteur de l'uniforme…

Wisington School.

Lorsque la deuxième sonnerie fut passée, Lily jugea bon d'écraser sa cigarette. Elle fit tomber la cendre sur le goudron vierge et frotta l'extrémité du bâtonnet sous sa chaussure.

La journée pouvait commencer.

Les couloirs étaient blancs et ses pas résonnaient dans le silence des salles de classes. Rien de bien réjouissant en quelques sortes. Elle s'arrêta, immobile devant la porte verte qui annonçait la salle 110.

Et elle toqua.

La première chose que Lily vit, ce fut un regard sévère et réprobateur. Ce genre de regard qui a plutôt tendance à vous faire fuir, qui vous rappel que vous n'êtes pas grand chose devant l'adversité d'un professeur mécontent, ce genre de regard qui vous fait comprendre que vous auriez mieux fait de rester couché ce jour là. Mais de ces regards là, Lily en avait l'habitude, c'était le même qu'elle subissait chaque année, à la même date.

Elle prit donc sur elle, et salua du plus hypocritement qu'elle le put, l'affreuse mégère au chignon blanc qui la dardait d'un œil noir.

« Miss Evans, je présume. »

oui…

vous êtes en retard.

C'est possible

Sa nonchalance avait toujours exaspéré son entourage mais encore plus ses professeurs. C'était une source de conflit permanent qui ne cessait de l'écarter de contacts humains et sociaux. Et devant ce regard lourd de sens, elle ne s'attendait à pas moins d'un renvoi immédiat dans le bureau du directeur, mais elle était loin du compte…

allez vous asseoir à côté de Mr Findle

Lily, retint une exclamation de surprise devant la sentence qui ne tombait pas et jeta un œil dédaigneux à la classe qui la dévisageait sans vergogne. Pff, elle en avait de bonne : Mr Findle, comme si elle était censée savoir qui s'était !

Mais loin de vouloir reconnaître son ignorance, l'adolescente, le menton haut et fière alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe à côté d'un garçon qui, lui semblait-il, ne pouvait porter que le nom de Findle, si l'on prenait en compte son air ennuyé, ses lunettes vissées sur son nez et ses cheveux coiffés à la rebelle.

Encore un crétin en pleine crise d'adolescence. Avec un peu de chance il ne chercherait pas à nouer contact.

Bon alors ?? naze, nul, pourri, pas digne d'être lu et encore moins d'être publié où terriblement excitant 8) :'(

_gorillaz :Double Bass_

_ Festival Art rock à saint Brieuc 8) !!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kouikouik les gens !

Alala oui je sais sa fait un bail et toujours pas de nouvelles mais mieux vaux tard que jamais. En fait le chapitre était prêt depuis un bout de temps mais j'ai complètement séché sur la fin : j'arrivais pas à écrire ce que je voulais mettre en scène… (oula ça chauffe :D)

La suite dans le prochain chapitre  j'ai hâte de l'écrire, il y aura surement plus d'action hum…

J'attends vite votre avis )

Bibi à tous et bonne vacances !

**Disclaimers : **tout à J.k Rowling sauf ce qui est à moi [

**Chapitre 2**

**[…y'a des jours avec, et des jours sans…**

La porte claqua, ébranlant violemment les murs.

Dans un soupir de soulagement et d'appréhension, Lisa Evans finit d'essuyer la vaisselle qui traînaient sur le bord de l'évier.

Soulagement.

Elle avait passé la journée, le nez collé à la fenêtre, à guetter le retour de sa cadette. Avec l'habitude, elle avait pris la coutume de la voir rentrer en milieu d'après midi au plus tard, le sourire au lèvre. Elle rentrait même parfois bien avant midi.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, à la fin des cours !

C'était presque une tradition que Lily se fasse renvoyer chez elle le premier jour de rentrée, mais jusque là, il n'était jamais arrivé qu'elle passe tout le jour dans une école ! S'en était devenu impensable, et si par malheur elle rentrait le soir, Lisa savait que Lily avait passé le restant de l'après midi au bar du coin où a traîner avec ses amis, et puis de toutes les façons, elle ne rentrait jamais avant Pétunia.

Mais là… il était dix-sept heures passés et Mme Evans avait passé une dizaine de coup de téléphone à la Wisington school pour s'assurer que Lily y était bien présente, et à chaque fois on lui avait répondu par l'affirmatif. Un véritable miracle.

Lisa allait peut-être se remettre à prier le dieu espoir pour remettre sa fille dans le droit chemin : Lily n'avait plus jamais mis les pieds une journée entière dans une école depuis l'âge de ses douze ans.

Soulagement. Soulagement de savoir que tout était encore possible.

Et puis surtout, appréhension.

Sa rouquine de Lily était d'une humeur massacrante. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit aussi énervé ? il était vrai qu'elle avait hérité du caractère irascible et impatient de son père, mais tout de même ! et puis comment se faisait-il que Pétunia ne soit pas encore rentré ?

Lisa résista à l'envie féroce qui la tenaillait d'aller interroger sa fille, et en contre partie, s'efforça d'astiquer méchamment les assiettes.

La pire journée de son existence. Plus jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds dans cette stupide école avec ses stupides élèves et ses stupides professeurs et ce stupide directeur, et ce stupide Findle !

Quel nom à la con ! elle en aurait pleuré.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait pensé, rien. Rien de rien !

Il n'était pas question qu'elle y retourne. Personne ne pourrait l'y obliger. Pas même sa mère. Personne.

Findle ! elle l'aurait tué cet abruti. Tout d'abord elle lui aurait planté son stupide compas dans le front avant de lui faire bouffer sa fiche de présentation. Et il ne s'appelait même pas Findle, mais Potter… et l'imbécile croyait la connaître ! Lui et ses abruti de copains.

La jeune fille étouffa un hurlement de rage dans son oreiller.

Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça !

Oh bien sûr, elle en avait connu des crétins dans sa vie, des paumés, des perdus, des égarés, des pauvres types complètements largués mais des comme ça… jamais.

Potter était le genre de type qui se prenait pour le saint esprit, l'abbé Pierre, les restos du cœur… Il aurait pu être agréable, voir même sympathique s'il ne parlait pas et évitait de penser, or il ne rentrait dans aucune des deux catégories et c'était mis en tête de devenir son ami.

Tout d'abord il avait commencé par lui sourire, et s'était mis à lui parler. Pas méchant le bonhomme, juste complètement niais et à côté de la plaque.

Il s'était mis en tête de lui faire visiter l'école, de lui apprendre quelques principes de bases et chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, il affichait un sourire chargé de bon sens. S'en était presque louche…

Bref, sa journée avait été une véritable épreuve.

Sans compter que le bougre s'avérait avoir un plaisir malsain à la tourmenter de bonne humeur… et puis il avait des amis. D'ailleurs, il lui avait semblé que presque toute la classe, pour ne pas dire l'école, était son ami. Il devait être une sorte de leader ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, rien de bien engageant en tout les cas.

Son choix était fait : elle n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds, ni le moindre petit bout d'orteil !

Mais tout ça c'était sans compter sur l'obstination accrue de Mme Evans, et de son désir d'une_ perfect life…_

« Lily chériiiie ! Pétunia d'amouuur !»

Mme Evans avait choisi l'entre deux. L'entre deux était le genre d'attitude qui ne favorisait aucune préférence des deux côtés positif ou négatif : non pas de l'indifférence, seulement elle pourrait facilement penché du côté de Lily en cas de disputes, il n'était jamais bon de lavoir à deux, ou bien au contraire lui montrer par A + B qu'elle était en tord, avec tout le tact requiert.

Dans le calme et la bonne humeur, elle ne prenait ainsi aucune position subjective.

L'entre deux était donc un choix prudent et, généralement l'acte se passait lors du dîner : il était beaucoup plus avisé que la victime puisse aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte, ainsi aucune des deux concernées ne s'adresserait la parole jusqu'au lendemain ou tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

L'entre deux.. vraiment, qu'elle magnifique invention !

Lisa Evans, disposa correctement les serviettes, remua les haricots qui brûlaient au fond de la poêle, et appela une seconde fois ses filles.

Elle se sentait comme un boxeur montant sur le ring. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux filles descendait se mettre à table.

Mme Evans s'assit à table, le gladiateur dans l'arène.

« Alors Lily, dis moi, ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

La guerre était déclarée.

Bon bah c'est vrai, que ce chapitre là apporte pas beaucoup de précision …

l'effet papillon

départ du côté de Biarritz à partir du 22 juillet


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikou les gens !**

**J'attends vite votre avis sur la chose !**

**Je sais pas s'il y'en aura d'autres chapitres avant la rentrée, mais si vous en voulez sur une histoire en particulier vous me prevenez et je verrai ce que je peux faire en ce moment je me remet sur « des vacances formidables » ;)**

**Gros bibi**

**Bonne lecture !**

Disclamers : tout à J.K Rowling (mes humbles respects hùhù)

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Quoi ? Quitter le jardin ? Me joindre à un troupeau d'enfants ? quelle idée !**_

Le dîner avait été un vrai fiasco. Bien pire encore. Un drame, un champ de bataille, un massacre, un carnage, une boucherie.

Pour un peu Lisa Evans se serait retrouvé dans ces bons vieux repas de famille ou chacun balance sur l'autre. La vaisselle avait volé et jamais encore, Mme Evans n'avait entendu Pétunia hurler aussi fort, mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, avait été ses maux.

Pourtant au départ, c'était une affaire entre Lily et elle, sa mère. Puis elle n'arrivait pas bien à situer ce qui c'était ensuite passé, mais ce dont elle avait retenue c'était que Pétunia s'en était mêlé, Lily avait pleuré pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Pétunia avait hurler, Lily était parti en claquant le porte de la maison, Pétunia s'était alors tourné vers elle et lui avait hurlé ses quatre vérités.

Devant le regard de sa fille, Mme Evans s'était senti comme une petite fille prise en flagrant délit, comme une petite fille à qui l'on faisait la leçon. Elle s'était senti terriblement mal, comme une soudaine envie de vomir, une soudaine envie de s'enterrer bien profond, une soudaine envie de disparaître devant ses yeux accusateurs. Elle avait giflé Pétunia.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Lisa essuyait la vaisselle en se demandant réellement le sens du « je te déteste » que lui avait balancé Pétunia avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

Jamais Mme Evans n'avait giflé ses filles. Jamais ô grand jamais, elle n'avait levé la main sur elle, jamais elle n'avait été de ses mères qui frappent avant de poser des questions, elle n'en n'aurait jamais été capable. Elle était plutôt du genre qui donnait des punitions et interdisait les sorties pendant des mois. Elle était une mère chiante, elle le savait, mais était loin de se douter qu'elle était une mauvaise mère.

Ce « je te déteste » était-il de ces « je te déteste » qui sortent tout seul ? de ceux que l'on ne pense pas, les mots dépassent parfois la pensée… ou bien était-il des « je te déteste » qui semblent dire « aide-moi », « sauve-moi », ou encore des « je te déteste » portés dans le cœur, en qui on croit profondément et qu'on ne dira qu'une fois, mais que cette fois marquera ?

Pétunia était de ces gens qui parlent peu, mais efficacement.

Pétunia croyait en ce qu'elle disait et respectait sa parole.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû sévir, leur donner des claques quand elle pouvait encore se faire respecter, peut-être aurait-elle dû apprendre à être dur et se faire respecter. A être une mère-patronne et non une mère-amie…

Mais Lisa avait le cœur sur la main et refusait de l'écraser contre les joues de ses filles.

Elle saurait être forte et continuerait d'aimer ses filles - d'ailleurs l'inverse était impensable – de toutes ses forces, même si ce lien n'était pas réciproque. Ses mains serraient convulsivement le torchon à vaisselle, ses larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Elle les aimerait et les chérirait jusqu'au bout, même si elle devait le faire contre leur volonté. Lorsqu'elle avait accouché, elle avait su dans la douleur et plus encore que le lien et l'amour qui les unirait serrait indéfectible, bien plus fort qu'un amour d'homme à femme, bien plus fort qu'une amourette de couple, bien plus fort que le divorce qui suivrait, bien plus fort que tout…

Ses yeux la piquait, son cœur battait vite, si vite, trop vite. Elle avait beau serrer les lèvres, fermer les yeux, agripper un stupide torchon à rayures, elle souffrait toujours et plus fort. Mais elle se retiendrait car elle était forte. Sous bien des apparences…

Et puis elle n'avait pas oublier : demain était un autre jour.

Comme convenu – pour la première fois de sa vie – Lily écouta ce qu'on lui avait dit et alla au lycée.

Cette fois là, elle n'arriva pas trop tard, juste avant que les grilles ne se referment. Eteignit la première cigarette avant de la jeter, frappa doucement à la porte de sa classe, attendit que la prof l'appelle et entra quand elle répéta son nom pour la troisième fois, ne lui jeta pas de regard de défi (à vrai dire elle ne la regarda même pas), s'assit lourdement au dernier rang, là ou personne ne pourrait lui adresser la parole, sortit ses affaires par acquis de conscience, et attendit patiemment tout en camouflant à peine ses bâillements de désespoirs, l'heure de la récréation.

Ce matin là, Lily Evans fut une élève exemplaire.

Pétunia n'était qu'une garce. Pire, une garce sans aucun état d'âme ! bon d'accord, Lily aussi était une garce, mais au moins une garce avec une conscience. Elle lui avait sorti des choses immondes, ignobles, des choses qu'elle même aurait gardé pour elle, et pourtant…

Mais elle allait voir ! Lily n'était pas une bête de cirque, pas non plus prévisible et encore moins marginal : elle était différente voilà tout !

Pétunia - cette garce de frangine – allait voir : non seulement elle resterait à l'école le temps de finir son année scolaire, non seulement elle saurait se faire des amis, des vrais sur qui elle pourrait compter, non seulement elle pourrait sortir avec un mec – un normal, un qui la surprendrait, pas un de ceux dont elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer à tendances sadiques – mais en plus elle aurait de bonnes notes.

Purement contradictoire… mais Lily détestait avoir tord.

Satisfaite de sa conclusion, la rouquine sortit une lime de sa trousse et entrepris sagement de se faire les ongles : tout le monde savait que les bonnes résolutions se prenaient le lundi, or on était mardi.

La journée se passa calmement, l'adolescente avait fait acte de présence à tout ses cours, elle n'avait été désagréable avec personne – s'exiler du lycée durant les heures de pose était une idée de génie – et avait même dit bonjour à Pétunia.

Dix sept heures était l'heure de bénédiction : il lui suffisait d'aller acheter ses clopes et elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle.

Hey, psst Evans !

Depuis quand on la pistait, elle ?

Etonné, elle se retourna et une lueur agacée traversa son regard lorsqu'elle aperçu « Potter » qui, enfourchant son vélo, s'élançait vers elle, le sac sur le dos.

qu'est ce que tu veux Findle ?

Potter, corrigea t-il machinalement, oh, rien de bien important, juste discuter un peu…

Pragmatique, Lily ne lui répondit pas et continua son chemin l'air de rien, priant pour que le benêt ait compris le polaire message « rien à dire ».

Etait-il inconscient, totalement abruti ou bien persévérant ? toujours est-il que le garçon ne se découragea pas, et la suivit, tandis qu'elle tournait le coin de la rue.

c'est juste que t'es nouvelle, tout ça, je me disais que ça devait pas être facile d'atterrir comme ça, au beau milieu d'une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît, si t'avais envie de parler où de faire connaissance…

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ralentit l'allure. Ce garçon l'intriguait : il n'allait pas prétendre que c'était seulement sur un acte de bonne foi qu'il la suivait et tentait de lui parler, et puis elle était curieuse de voir jusqu'où il insisterait, jusqu'où il voulait en venir.

Enfin bon évidemment, j'te force pas non plus, si t'as pas envie de parler c'est comme tu veux… mais si ça te dis, samedi soir j'organise une fête chez moi, enfin en comité réduit tu vois, ce sera juste des amis à moi, si ça te dis de venir, t'es la bienvenue, enfin tu serais pas obligée de venir toute la soirée non plus, tu pourrais juste jeter un coup d'œil voir qui il y a, si ça te plais tout ça…

Un silence pesant termina la fin de la phrase, mais il reprit bientôt :

Au fait, moi c'est James Potter, j'habite au 5, avenue Wingardam. Mon père est pharmacien sur Victoria's street et ma mère s'occupe du jardin d'enfants à côté de la boulangerie, c'est possible que tu les ai déjà croisés…

Arrivant devant chez elle, Lily se retourna brutalement vers lui.

Ecoute moi, Potter, le coupa t-elle froidement, t'entendre raconter ta vie ça fait pas partie de mes hobbies, alors t'es gentil tu te trouves un autre bouc émissaire pour ces conneries là, j'suis pas psy, ok ? et participer à ta petite sauterie du mois, c'est pas non plus dans mes priorités, alors garde ta salive et fiche moi la paix.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la maison, la voix de l'adolescent s'éleva, avec un air de moquerie nuancée :

Ravie de t'avoir fait réagir, Evans ! De nous deux, sache que c'est toi qui a un problème, mais sache aussi que tu seras quand même la bienvenue… si jamais tu changes d'avis.

Sur ce, il enfourcha son vélo et s'en fut dans la ruelle de droite.

Un sourire amusé flotta quelques secondes sur les lèvres de Lily : James Potter bien qu'étrange au premier abord , à défaut d'être sympathique, lui était intéressant, et semblait être l'une des rares personnes à sa connaissance à sembler aussi décourageant qu'elle…

**A vos clavier now ! ;)**


End file.
